


Thank You, Disney

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Songs, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Merlin, School AU!* 'Sitting in music, holding my acoustic guitar, I honestly couldn't think of a song to sing for my coursework. It was easy for Arthur; he just picked up one of the school's electric guitars and started playing Highway To Hell.' But will choosing a song help Merlin in finally getting the courage to tell Arthur he likes him? Or will it be Arthur who takes the lead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You, Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HEYO! XD This is my first go at a Merlin fanfic. Please, please tell me what you think; I would love to know XD 
> 
> I have only seen the FIRST THREE seasons of Merlin, so YEAH :) 
> 
> Please, please review XD

**Merlin**

Sitting in music, holding my acoustic guitar, I honestly couldn't think of a song to sing for my coursework. It was easy for Arthur; he just picked up one of the school's electric guitars and started playing _Highway to Hell_. It would have been so much easier if our first bit of coursework was our composition! Groaning quietly, I let my head fall backwards, staring at the ceiling.

"Having trouble there, mate?" Will asked, standing over me, grinning.

"You have no idea!" I whined. "Seriously, I didn't think it would ever be this hard!"

Will just snorted like the child he was, finding innuendos in pretty much anything I say. It was funny at first, when we were eleven, but now, after five years, it was kind of boring. He was still my best friend though, nothing could change that. Well, _one_ of my two best friends anyway. I mean, you couldn't ask me to choose between Will and Arthur, which was exactly why they put up with each other. Yeah, those two kind of hated each other, but dealt with it when they were both with me. They were great friends.

"Have you picked one yet?" I asked, after he quietened down again.

"Sweet Child of Mine." Will grinned. "Guns and Roses."

"How is it so easy for you to pick?!"

"Because, unlike you, I go for the first song I think of."

With that, he walked back into the practice room he was using. Sighing, I just went back to trying to pick a song.

* * *

I spent the whole of lunch in my music class room, with my guitar, trying to pick a song. I found it strange how for once I was the only person there; normally there were people for all year groups running around. Not that I was complaining, it was nice to be able to think and hear what I was doing.

I took out my phone, glancing at the time. _1:02_. Lunch had only just started. I was about to put my phone back into my pocket when I caught sight of my screen saver – me and my youngest cousin Mordred. Mordred was three and, like many kids, loved Disney. Anytime I babysat or we saw each other, he would always get me to sing a few of the songs from all the Disney movies for – sometimes with – him. It was actually a lot of fun.

_No harm trying..._

For a few minutes, I sat there trying to think of a song I knew from Disney, and only one came to mind straight away. Thank God I was the only one in the room...

" _Percussion,_  
Strings,  
Winds,  
Words"

Yeah, so the first song that came to mind was _Kiss the Girl_ from _The Little Mermaid_. So what?

" _There you see her_  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say,  
But there's something about her.  
And you don't know why,  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna,  
Kiss the girl  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you too,  
there is one way to ask her.  
It don't take a word,  
Not a single word, go on and  
Kiss the Girl" 

It was a lot of fun singing like Sebastian, I mean; I didn't put on the accent on or anything...much.

" _Sha la la la la la_  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl,"

It was always fun singing Disney songs. I couldn't help but start to grin every time I started to sing and play along to them. That's when I realised I was grinning like an idiot...

" _Now's your moment_  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word until you, kiss the girl"

God, if Morgana heard me singing this... If she was here right now, she would probably start talking like Sebastian and tell me to go kiss Arthur. She's known for a while how I felt about her brother, and she's always tried to get me to do _something_. Yeah, I really couldn't see _me_ initiating anything with _Arthur_!

" _Sha la la la la la_  
Don't be scared  
You've got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how, you wanna  
Kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along, and listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music says  
You gotta, kiss the girl."

Letting the last chord ring through the air, I nodded to myself, still grinning. It was good enough for me. So, I rested my guitar on the table next to me, pulling out my phone again to text someone – _anyone_ – to see where the hell they were. Normally, as well as all of the other year groups, the majority of my friends were down in the music department with me. The fact that Arthur, Will, Morgana, Gwen, Lance, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Freya weren't down here kind of put me on edge.

I turned slightly to reach into my pocket, so I could rummage through all the crap in there to grab my phone. But something caught my eye. So, looking up, I came face to face with Arthur. I smiled a little seeing him standing there, but before I could say anything I found something stopping me. That something being Arthur. But not just Arthur. Oh no. It was Arthur and his _lips_. Arthur-freaking-Pendragon was kissing me! Was I dreaming?! If I was I never wanted to wake up. If I wasn't, I wished on everything that he wouldn't regret this. Arthur pulled me up to a standing position, not pulling back in the slightest. When standing up properly, my arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his blonde hair gently, as Arthur's hands rested on my hips. His tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Arthur's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised that he would take the lead here. I was surprised, however, when Arthur dragged me closer, lifting me up a little. My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going slightly wide, my hand in his hair gripping slightly together. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Arthur placed his forehead on mine, his eyes shut tight, as if afraid to open them. I couldn't help the kind-of-dazed smile that spread its way across my face, as I felt heat rise to my face and colour my skin red.

"Please tell me Morgana didn't lie and I just made a fool of myself and ruined our friendship." Arthur whispered, quietly.

I stood there, blinking at him, stunned. For the first time in forever I heard something I never thought I would hear in Arthur's voice. A tone of complete vulnerability and fear. Chastely, I pressed my lips back to his, just for a moment. Pulling back, I ducked my head slightly, biting my lip, not knowing if Arthur had opened his eyes.

"She didn't lie." I whispered back, almost incomprehensible.

Next thing I knew, I was being hugged tightly and I could feel Arthur's grin being pressed into my neck.

"Well then, that means you won't say no to a date." Arthur told me. "Saturday, around lunch, I'm thinking."

As Arthur continued to talk, I rolled my eyes and grinned. He was such a loveable prat. How was that even possible?!

"Thank you, Disney." I muttered to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD  
> Thanks XD


End file.
